A wide variety of stents have been developed. In addition, a wide variety of devices and methods for manufacturing stents and other medical devices have been developed. Among these known devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative devices and methods for making stents and other medical devices.